


Crash Into Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic: Hinata and Kageyama don’t realize their true feelings until the moment has nearly passed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Crash Into Me

Three years. Three years playing together, spending all their time together, working together, practicing together, sharing dreams together and working towards those dreams... together. Before they realized, their lives had become dependent on the other being there and now is the time to say goodbye.

Hinata realized it first. It came to him as a simple revelation as he woke on the morning that the Official Goodbye was happening. There were no theatrics no unsteady anxiety. A simple fact that crossed his mind as he woke.

Without realizing it, Hinata had become quite fond of his once bitter rival. His heart sped up a moment before once again steadying. He had to get ready. It was a big day today.

Kageyama had noticed something shifting in the last few days before the Big Goodbye. He couldn’t figure out what was changing but he couldn’t help but feel the oppressing pressure beginning to bear down the last few days.

It hit him in the evening. All their friends had left. They were walking along together on empty back streets towards the station.

“Thank you for being my partner,” Hinata stayed simply after a lull in conversation.

“Mm,” Kageyama responded, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, playing with the loose threads.

“I love you.”

Kageyama didn’t stop walking, keeping pace beside his partner. “....mm,” he mumbled quietly.

Another lull fell across them then as they walked the next block. 

The train station came into view and they both stopped their steps. Hinata turned and faced the taller boy then.

Kageyama stood still a long moment, letting the stillness come around them to create a bubble around them. 

He realized it then. The one standing beside him under the streetlight was his partner. The one that understood him the most. The one that has fought for him and with him for three years. His most formidable and trusted ally.

With a deep sigh of finality he turned to face Hinata. And without a second thought he leans forward, both hands reaching out from his pockets to cup Hinata’s cheeks in his hands. Their lips touch.

There are no fireworks. Just a still moment, shaky breaths, and two racing hearts. 

Upon pulling away they smiled gently at each other. Hinata taking one of Kageyama’d retreating hands in his own and pulling it up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss upon his knuckles.

They are silent from that moment on. They finish their walk to the train station and stand silent next to one another until Kageyama’s train pulls in. When they face each other again to bid their farewell, there are tears in their eyes.

Kageyama boards the train. They each raise a hand to each other as the train begins to pull out of the station. Hinata presses his fingers to his lips and puffs his chest out. 

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I know it’s been a while. Life hits hard and creativity is a rarity these days. Please enjoy and look forward to more from me when I get a new laptop in!


End file.
